


The Universe

by bluesaturn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn





	The Universe

What if we  
sat on the grass  
looking at the stars tonight  
our fingers intertwined

The universe inside my soul  
The only place  
I’ve ever felt home

There’s beauty in infinity  
There’s more than sadness  
behind your misery  
there’s strength  
in all your weakest days  
there’s happiness  
hidden behind all this pain

Let me be  
just for a little while  
let me breathe  
just for a little while  
let me live  
just for a little while  
like you and the universe  
is everything that exists 

hold on  
to the idea  
that peace is more  
than just a fleeting wish  
that it is  
something that does exist

I want to  
watch the ocean tides  
sitting there alone at night  
with nothing  
but peace inside my mind

Let me be  
just for a little while  
let me breathe  
just for a little while  
let me live  
just for a little while  
like me and the universe  
is everything that exists 

I can feel  
the grass beneath my skin  
I can see the sky  
painted in golden  
and i can  
feel  
your hands  
touching my skin

let me be  
just for a little while  
and maybe  
one day  
I’ll tell you about the time  
when the universe inside of me  
was all there was  
to exist


End file.
